


午睡城堡

by robinsonola



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinsonola/pseuds/robinsonola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>整個Camelot都昏昏欲睡，這是個午睡城堡。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

一匹純黑的高大駿馬自遠處慢步跑來，馬上的騎士在午後的陽光下瞇著眼，一頭金髮閃閃發亮，那是剛結束巡查回來的Arthur。空氣悶熱而溽濕，他暗暗盼望一場大雨，痛快淋漓，好平撫這股浮躁。

守備的士兵有些眼神渙散，但見到王子仍直起身子行了個禮。Arthur將馬牽進馬廄，看見兩個小廝赤著腳躺在稻草堆上打呼，睡得正舒服。

城堡裡涼爽得多，王子一路走來，見到廚房裡的廚娘廚師和打雜小工們七歪八倒的睡成一片，走廊上待命的僕役有的坐在地上打盹兒，有的半瞇著眼靠在牆上。

整個Camelot都昏昏欲睡，這是個午睡城堡。

 

Arthur輕輕推開自己房間的門，果不期然，他的小男僕正坐在桌旁的凳子上，一手抓著Arthur的一只靴子，另一手拿著擦拭用的布，點著頭打瞌睡。

王子勾起嘴角，毫不遮掩地在男僕面前開始寬衣解帶。

「Merlin！」他出聲命令道，「去替我準備擦澡！」

Merlin彈跳了一下，驚醒了過來，帶著剛被嚇醒的傻勁兒愣愣地盯著幾乎赤裸的王子瞧，後者正要脫掉最後一件衣物。

「你回來了？」Merlin傻呼呼地說，拉出一個遲緩的笑容，那股呆樣真是無人能敵。

Arthur給他一個仁慈的微笑。

「喔！擦澡……當然！」Merlin得意的說，「我早上剛打過水！」

「是的，非常勤奮，非常優秀，僕人的表率。我熱死了，快點。」Arthur已經脫得精光，但暑意仍從身上四處散發著，令他躁熱異常，從髮根裡，從後頸，從掖下，還有下身。

 

不等Merlin把毛巾擰乾，Arthur就迫不及待地開始粗魯地擦拭自己，毛巾是冰涼的，太舒服了。他愉快地呻吟著，水珠甜蜜地沿著他的肌肉線條滾動，沁人心脾。Merlin笨手笨腳地在他身邊張開遮簾。

「不必了。你把門鎖上就好。」Arthur吩咐，「我身上哪裡你沒看過。」

「我哪敢。」Merlin頂嘴，從簾子後給他遞過擰好的新毛巾。

「整桶水給我。」Arthur說，用毛巾浸滿水直接往身上拍。「天啊，真舒服。」

「看待會誰給你擦地板。」Merlin抱怨道。

Arthur沉浸在降溫的快感中，他囉哩囉唆地講著今天出去巡查的趣事(有個媽媽讓我抱了一下她四個月大的嬰兒，那嬰兒的鼻子真大哈哈哈哈Merlin你小時候耳朵就很大嗎)，在每次用水潑上身體時快樂地呻吟出聲，好一會兒後他才發現他的男僕幾乎沒答腔。(好吧，他有回答「是的我生下來就是隻小飛象」)

「你可以不要一直發出那種聲音嗎？」Merlin躲在遮簾後小小聲地問，聽起來很壓抑。

「哪種聲音？」

「那種……很色情的聲音。」Merlin說。

Arthur唰的拉開簾子，露出一臉被娛樂的神情。

「 **喔？** 」

Merlin站定不動，下意識的噘起嘴。「幹嘛拉開簾子！」一邊喊著一邊伸手去拉，無奈王子的手還抓著簾子，Merlin怎樣也拉不動。

「我洗好啦。」Arthur理所當然的說。

「那你要先告訴我一聲，我給你拿浴巾和衣服啊！你第一次洗澡啊！」

「不必。」Arthur大步走過炸毛的Merlin身邊，直直倒進那張四柱大床。「我要睡午覺了。你也睡吧，我剛進來時你正在打瞌睡不是？」

「唔。」Merlin搔搔頭髮。「那我趴在桌上睡。」說著往桌邊走去，小倉鼠一樣在桌子上安頓好自己，把身體縮得小小的，好像桌子是他的窩一般。Arthur從床上能看見他伏在桌上的黑色短髮和蒼白的脖子。然後他發現自己下身的熱度還沒有退掉，窗外的空氣炙熱而潮濕。

「你睡那裡怎麼會舒服呢。」Arthur懶洋洋地說。

Merlin咕噥了一個句子，只有桌子聽得到他。

「 **過來，Merlin。** 」Arthur說。

Merlin抬頭，眨眨眼睛。Arthur鼓勵地望著他。Merlin站起身，昏昏沉沉地脫掉上衣，踢掉長褲，裸露出白皙的肌膚。 _他就像一隻小馬，_ Arthur心想， _我的小馬_ 。

窗外滴滴答答下起了雨，如指觸般輕柔。

Merlin給他一個困倦的微笑，手腳並用地爬上床來，投入主人的懷裡，修長的四肢不由分說地纏住Arthur的。

Arthur伸出厚實的臂膀環上Merlin細瘦的腰際，一路向上愛撫至他冰涼光滑的肩膀，Merlin從喉裡發出一聲含混的聲響，從Arthur身上滑下來，貼在他身邊，臉仍埋在他懷裡。

 _更像一隻瘦弱的小鹿_ ，Arthur又想， _Merlin今天好乖_ 。肌膚大面積的相觸令他一陣暈眩，令他渴求更多，想觸摸，想擁緊，想要一次糾纏得分不開的……午睡。

Merlin抬起頭來，細細地在Arthur的脖頸上印下綿綿的吻，如此輕柔，如此討好。Arthur閉上眼，揉亂懷中人烏黑的髮絲，再輕捲纏繞，如細吻般纏綿。他閉上眼親吻Merlin的耳朵，引得他一陣顫抖，於是Arthur得寸進尺地含住了身下人的耳垂，啜吸舔弄。Merlin發出一聲嗚咽，伸手懷緊了Arthur的肩背。

Arthur睜開了眼睛，在Merlin身體兩旁撐起身體，望著他身下的風景。

Merlin軟綿綿地躺在床上，雙頰潮紅，蒼白的肌膚襯著酒紅的綢被，碧藍的雙眼迷濛地望著他，修長的手指撫弄著Arthur的下巴線條。看來如此毫無防備，如此任人擺布。這般親密感幾乎令Arthur窒息。

「Merlin。」Arthur呢喃著，「Merlin。」

窗外霪雨霏霏。

Arthur忘情地伸手一抓，抓到一個粗糙的質感，定睛一看，是Merlin那條他早就看不順眼的口水兜。「把這東西丟了。」Arthur說，「我給你買新的。」一邊把口水兜隨手往地上一扔───等等，哪來的口水兜？

 

Arthur張大了雙眼，猛然醒來。映入眼簾的是Merlin靠得非常非常近的水藍色雙眼，他一手仍抓著那條口水兜，另一手則抓握著Merlin的後頸。Merlin被拉得上半身往床上俯，看來驚慌失措，他猛地將王子推開。

「你幹嘛！」Merlin尖叫。

「我……我做了什麼？」王子也手足無措。

「你一直翻來翻去的，又喊我名字，我就過來看看你發什麼神經，然後你就……你就……」說到這裡，Merlin臉上唰地飛上紅暈，不繼續說下去。

 

噢不

 

好吧，現在只有一個解決方法了。

「 **過來，Merlin！** 」

 

窗外猛烈地落下滂沱大雨，如Arthur所等待的，淋漓盡致。

 

=The End=


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin心慌意亂地想著，我今天是倒了什麼楣！

一早起來就被毯子纏住，從床上直接摔下來，醒來之後發現原來自己是睡在王子的房間裡，嚇得他走路踢到桌腳，開個門就撞到頭，去廚房拿早餐還撞翻了一桶水。總算Arthur出門去了，今天要巡視一整天，Merlin不必尷尷尬尬的面對他──說實在的，他也不必尷尬，又不是第一次被Arthur拉上床──但他還是害燥得不行。

想到昨晚在王子的床上滿面潮紅地尖叫呻吟的自己，他就恨不得挖個地道逃出Camelot。太丟人太丟人了！Merlin可是個頂天立地的男子漢，以後要做一番大事業，輔佐明君一統Albion……怎麼會落得三天兩頭被他的戴斯特尼壓在床上，任他予取予求！

趁著主子不在，Merlin用魔法把該做的家事做了，然後坐在桌邊擦起Arthur的靴子來。Arthur差不多要回來了，他可不想冒被抓住的風險。雖然他覺得自己瞞不了多久了，每次高潮他都快要控制不住自己的魔法爆發。昨晚他失控地把桌上的書籍全掃在了地上，還有一次點燃了幾支蠟燭，或是讓房裡的東西四處飛舞，幸好他馬上用熱情的愛撫和深吻分散了Arthur的注意力。

Arthur回來時Merlin差不多要靠在桌子上睡著了，偏偏Arthur不讓他睡，折騰著要洗澡。洗澡就洗澡發出那麼多聲音做什麼！我是不會上勾的，我梅林穩重自持，絕不會為了一點點誘惑就撲到那皇家白痴身上去，哪怕他現在一絲不掛，還濕淋淋的，還不時發出令人骨頭都要酥軟的呻吟聲……

簾子刷的一聲被拉開了

「幹嘛拉開簾子！」Merlin氣急敗壞地喊著，一邊伸手去拉，但Arthur緊緊抓著簾子，Merlin拉不動。

「我洗好啦。」Arthur理所當然的說。

然後那討人厭的混帳就這樣一絲不掛的撲到床上去睡午覺了，不到三秒就發出均勻的鼻息，睡得像豬一樣。

Merlin翻了個白眼，這傢伙越來越得寸進尺，也不想想如果有人闖進來，他該怎麼解釋才好。Merlin於是起身把門鎖上，然後想靠在桌上打個盹，靴子什麼的管他去。

Merlin還沒睡著，就聽見Arthur的床上傳來一聲微弱的呻吟聲。

「Arthur？」他輕喚一聲，向王子的床邊走去。

Arthur皺著眉，兩隻手臂互抱著，身體不安份地扭動著。

做惡夢了嗎？Merlin心想，輕輕在床邊坐下，猶豫著是不是該把他叫醒。Arthur的毯子只拉到肚子上，上半身美好的肌肉線條令Merlin目不轉睛，他忍住想伸手撫摸的慾望，甚至是想爬上床去，坐在他身上，趁他沒有一點防備時壓制住他，讓他嘗嘗Merlin的厲害……看看他壯碩的身材，再看看自己可憐巴巴的胸膛和手臂，Merlin平常根本一點反攻的機會都沒有，此時不上，更待何時！Merlin吞嚥了一下，用施展魔法的手勢伸出魔爪，準備攻擊……

Arthur又發出一聲呻吟，雙眼緊閉，頭頂著枕頭微微後仰，踢掉了被子。

不踢還好，這一踢，他挺立的下身在Merlin面前一覽無疑。

「Mer……innnnnnnn……」Arthur再度發出聲音。

這傢伙竟然在做春夢！

Merlin無聲地抓了一回狂，兩頰瞬間燒紅，現在什麼情況！簡直是人生尷尬的高峰啊！

於是Merlin侷促不安地伸回了魔爪，慌慌張張地扁嘴眨眼，思考是不是該當一回乖孩子替他的王子蓋好被子，還是不管三七二十一撲上去吃了再說。

就在這個舉棋不定的當下，Arthur突然翻了個身，Merlin還沒反應過來，就被一隻手臂抓住了領巾向下猛拉。他重心不穩地跌在Arthur胸前，正好和另一雙湛藍的雙眼面對面。

Merlin腦中一片空白，只有一個瘋瘋癲癲的聲音尖叫著「他醒了！！FUCK！！他醒了！！！」

「你幹嘛！！」Merlin尖叫，用力推開Arthur。他真正想做的是跳起來逃出去，然後滿城堡亂跑尖叫。

「我……我做了什麼？」王子睡眼矇矓地咕噥。

「你一直翻來翻去的，又喊我名字，我就過來看看你發什麼神經，然後你就……你就……」Merlin的臉已經燙到不行，一定是天氣太熱了，他真的很希望快點下雨。

Arthur愣愣地望著他，然後瞇起了眼睛，Merlin感到一陣熱流從脊椎直竄而上。

「過來，Merlin！」Arthur低沉地說。

「不要！」Merlin想要跑開，但他忘了Arthur動作有多快。Arthur迅雷不及掩耳地環抱住他的腰，把他拖回床上，壓在身下。

「Arthur！」Merlin推著Arthur的胸膛，想把他推開，但無疑是小松鼠打大山貓，人家不怕你，還抓著你的尾巴玩！

Arthur揉亂了他的黑髮，捧著他的臉，不由分說地給了他一個綿密的長吻。Merlin就像上絞架的犯人一般，先是嗚嗚亂叫，接著慢慢地失去了呼吸，放棄了掙扎。

等到Arthur終於放開他的臉，Merlin才大口大口喘了起來

「記得呼吸，小笨蛋。」Arthur咯咯笑了起來，開始啃咬他的下巴，他一手按著Merlin的頭，讓他的臉歪向左邊，一手固定住他的右邊肩膀，開始攻擊他暴露出來的白皙脖頸。

「我剛才做了一個夢，你要聽嗎？」


	3. Chapter 3

「我夢見……嗯，我們在森林裡，共騎著一匹全身黑色、非常高大的戰馬。」Arthur說，將Merlin的上衣拉過頭頂脫掉。「你猜，你坐在我前面還後面？」

「後面。」Merlin說，一邊踢掉自己的褲子，又撲到Arthur身上去剝他的衣服，他對這動作真是駕輕就熟。「因為我比你高，我在前面你會看不見路。」不一會兒他們都脫得精光，在床上糾纏成一團。

「不，你在前面，面對著我，」Arthur把Merlin牢牢地箝制在身下，用大姆指逗弄著Merlin的乳尖，惹得他不斷扭動，面頰染上紅暈，「而且你才沒有比我高。」

「我怎麼可能面對著你，這樣根本沒辦法騎馬！」Merlin皺起眉，摟著王子的肩膀，吻著他說話時震動的喉結。

「你面對著我，坐在我身上……懂嗎，你坐在我的陰莖上……」Arthur貼在Merlin耳邊說，他低沉的聲音引起Merlin一陣戰慄。手掌撫過Merlin蒼白的胸膛，一路向下而去，直到Merlin的分身。他手指撫過的地方，都彷彿燃燒了起來，Merlin喘息著閉上眼，腦中無法避免地浮現Arthur口中描述的畫面。

「你緊緊抱著我，臉埋在我肩膀上，馬兒每跑一步，那震動就讓你在我身上彈跳，讓我的陰莖用力插進你屁股裡。」Arthur的手握住了Merlin的分身，他緩慢的套弄著。Merlin發出一個聲音，半閉著眼迎向他的撫弄，厚軟的嘴唇沒離開Arthur的脖頸。王子卻只動作了兩下就放開手，隨即摸來床邊的油罐，用粗長的手指探進Merlin的後庭。

「馬兒一直跑，我的陰莖就在你屁股裡不停的抽插，一下、一下、再一下……」他的手指配合著淫蕩的話語，擴張著Merlin。

「你沒辦法抽開，因為你一離開我的大腿，就有掉下去的危險，所以你只好緊緊的、緊緊的抱著我，整個人掛在我身上，腿纏著我的腰……叫得像個妓女一樣……」

「閉嘴，Arthur……啊啊……」

「更棒的是什麼，你知道嗎，Merlin……」Arthur在他體內彎曲了手指，Merlin差點彈跳起來。

「Fuck！快點進來，別這樣玩我！」Merlin咬牙說道，Arthur輕笑，緩慢地，折磨人地進入了他體內。Merlin唇間溢出羞人的呻吟聲，難受地扭著腰。

「我全身衣服穿得好好的，甚至還穿著鎖子甲，就像平常出去打獵一樣的裝扮。你什麼也沒穿，光溜溜的，裹在我的紅色披風裡，而我呢，衣裝整齊，只是衣服下面翻開來，露出我的陰莖……你覺得這畫面如何？ _Mer_ lin……」最後一聲他貼在Merlin的耳邊說，嘴唇擦過耳殼，引起一陣震動。Merlin緊緊閉著眼睛，被這不知羞恥的畫面弄得滿面潮紅，情動不已。

「你這皇家色鬼，做這種不要臉的春夢……啊啊啊……」

Arthur粗糙的雙手撫過Merlin的大腿根部，將他的雙腿分開摁在床上，開始猛烈地抽插起來。Merlin試著合起雙腿，想纏在Arthur腰上，但Arthur使力把它們牢牢按在床上，他的箝握如鋼鐵般有力，令Merlin的下半身完全無法動彈，只能無助地接受每一次撞擊，隨著身上人的節奏喘息連連。

Arthur的攻勢如此猛烈而狂暴，Merlin甚至沒有撫慰自己的餘裕，只能把自己掛在他的肩膀上，承受這肆虐的風暴。

「Arthur……Ar……oohh!!」Merlin發出一聲聲破碎的尖叫，他的下身在兩人的腹間摩擦著，若有似無的關照將他逼到爆發邊緣。

「你看看你，被操得都不會說話了，嗯？」Arthur粗喘著抱住Merlin的後背，將他擁在懷裡，深深地吻他，佔有而蠻橫的吻，而下身仍無情地衝撞著Merlin。

Merlin在這風暴中幾近瘋狂，淚水湧上了他的眼眶，將他水藍色的雙眼襯得更加水亮，快感不斷累積，如窗外逐漸加強的雨勢。他能感受到魔力在他體內堆積起來，隨著Arthur下身的每一次撞擊，在他體內逐漸升壓，他快要控制不住了……

「噢！」隨著一聲低吼，Arthur在Merlin體內釋放出來。

Merlin感到眼前一陣眩暈，同時達到了高潮，他的魔力爆發出來，床頭櫃上的花瓶匡噹一聲，四分五裂地爆開了。

Arthur的臉冷了下來，退出了Merlin的身體。他馬上感到一陣寒意，從Arthur身下鑽出來，怯怯地望著王子。

「你不能再這麼不小心了，Merlin。」Arthur僵硬地說。

Merlin感到一陣冰涼從頭頂直衝腳底。他被發現了，被發現了，完了，一切都完了。

Arthur伸手撫過身下人的亂髮，輕嘆一口氣，俯身啄著他的前額。

「我是說，你得把花瓶擺在安全一點的地方，才不會一點振動就掉下來。」他說，又啄了啄Merlin的眼皮和鼻側。「我們顯然『振動』得挺厲害的。」

「我會小心的。」Merlin說，努力把剛才被嚇出來的眼淚眨回去，一邊說服自己是虛驚一場。

「沒事，別哭。」Arthur又吻他，吻得這麼溫柔，這麼包容。Merlin忍不住又想哭了。

「對不起。」Merlin細細地說。

Arthur沉默了一會兒，他慵懶地趴在Merlin身上，凝視著身下淚眼汪汪的小男僕。

「這是魔法，對吧？」他安靜地說。

Merlin凝視著他，點點頭。正要開口解釋，Arthur又說：

「昨天弄倒桌上的書的也是你，對吧。你沒辦法控制這個，是不是？」

「沒辦法……這是天生的。」

「除了我之外還有誰知道？」

「我母親，Gaius……」Merlin說

「嗯，自然。」

「還有Lancelot。」

「Lancelot！」Arthur跳起來，提高了嗓門，「你和他上床！？」

「上床？不是！不是！」Merlin也叫了起來，「你聽我解釋！」

Arthur坐在Merlin身上，用猛獸打量獵物般的眼神盯著Merlin。

「我想，我應該要處罰你， _Mer_ lin。」

「為了我和Lancelot上床？」Merlin又喊了起來

「所以你真的和他上床？」Arthur瞪大了雙眼

「我說了沒有！」

「我還是要罰你！Lancelot是你什麼人，我是你什麼人！為什麼告訴他不告訴我！要不是我聰明，不知道要被你騙多久！」

「我沒有要騙你，我是不得已……」Merlin一下子眼淚又要噴出來，Arthur俯身，用姆指撫過他的顴骨。

「那邊的櫃子，第一個抽屜裡有一個紅色的布包，拿過來。」他說。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *道具play  
> *好恥www

Merlin赤裸地爬下床，戰戰兢兢地打開那個抽屜，找到一個紅色絨布包裹。

「這是什麼？」Merlin將布包交到主人手上，爬上床賴在Arthur肩膀上。

「這是我的第一把匕首。」Arthur將它打開，裡面滾出一個打磨得光滑、雕刻細緻的木頭刀柄。「我十歲時得到它，但它在我十五歲時報銷了。我用它殺了一隻攻擊我的野獸，刀鋒斷在他的身體裡，我把刀柄清洗乾淨，一直把它收著做為紀念。」

Arthur帶著懷念的語氣把玩著那支做工精細的刀柄。「就算只有刀柄，它還是很好握，你摸摸看。我有時只是喜歡握著它的感覺。」

「它很漂亮。我不知道你這麼念舊。」Merlin說，他喜歡聽Arthur講自己以前的事情。那支刀柄的確非常順手，好像是順著手指形狀刻出來的一般。

「它今天會有別的用途。」Arthur邪邪地笑了，「我說了要懲罰你，你會愛死它的。把嘴張開。」

「什、什麼？」Merlin茫然地說，但王子捏住他的鼻子。「Arthur！」他大叫，Arthur把那刀柄塞進了他嘴裡，推著他的肩膀讓他靠在枕頭上，半躺半坐著。

Merlin發出模糊又困惑的聲音，但那聲音隨即變成柔軟的呻吟，因為Arthur分開了他的雙腿，在他面前趴下來，將他剛射過癱軟下來的下身含進了嘴裡。

Merlin的呼吸沒過多久就變得粗重，下身再度半勃，手指緊緊抓著床上厚軟舒適的毛毯。

「你喜歡這樣嗎？」Arthur低低地說，伸出粉紅色的舌尖輕輕舔舐Merlin的尖端。然後再度把他整個吸入口中，使勁吸吮，一邊發出羞人的嘖嘖聲。Merlin在口中的柱狀物後努力吞嚥，但唾液仍不受控制地緩緩滴落。

沒過多久，Merlin的下身便再度昂然挺立，又熱又硬。他緩緩動著髖部，迎向Arthur的動作。

他想抓住Arthur的金色亂髮，或是寬闊的肩膀，但Arthur先一步抓住了他。

「把你的手放在膝蓋後面，對，抓住自己的腿，把自己打開。」邪惡的王子說。天啊，別再用這麼性感的聲音對他說話了。

Merlin想抗議，想說一些真的非常恐怖的詛咒，或是非常難聽的髒話，但礙於口中把他填滿的異物，他只能從喉嚨發出威脅聲，但聽來比較像貓咪的呼嚕聲。

Arthur又開始舔他，用舌面碾壓過他的雙球，再舔過他整個長度，令他嗚咽著顫抖，雙手死死地抓著自己的腿，被自己的雙手固定住。他和Arthur互相凝視著，眼中只有彼此充滿情欲的雙眼。

Arthur退開來，從Merlin口中抽出他的刀柄，一條銀絲連著尾端滴落，看來淫靡異常。Merlin大口大口喘著氣，但沒喘兩口就尖叫了起來，因為Arthur開始把那支美麗的舊刀柄從尾端往他後庭內推入，深深地插入，只留一截在外頭。

「FUCK!!!!!」Merlin哭叫著，扭動臀部，「把它拿掉！」

「很大嗎？」Arthur淫蕩的微笑，「我的比較大吧？嗯？躺著別動。」

Arthur起身離開了床，留Merlin躺在床上喘得要死掉，兩手仍抱著自己的腿。Arthur回來時手上拿著什麼，Merlin沒看見。但他感受到Arthur正在撥弄那支刀柄。

「你在做……啊啊……做什麼？」他仍喘息連連。

結果Arthur拿的是一綑皮繩，他將刀柄露出的部分纏了幾圈綁緊，再將皮繩牢牢繞過Merlin的整個臀部，繞到腰部，接著他抱著Merlin的肩膀讓他站起來(Merlin發出一聲淒厲的嗚咽)，想了一想，把Merlin火熱的勃起按在腹部上，也將它纏了幾圈，固定在腹部上。

Merlin根本站不住，他整個人癱在Arthur懷裡，幾乎要因為過度刺激而暈過去。

「你看，這樣被人看見，也不會太尷尬了，至少你不會搭個大帳篷。」王子得意的說，「現在，你的褲子在哪裡呢？啊，在那裡。來，Merlin，先右腳，再左腳。」他拉起Merlin的馬褲，將剩下的皮繩當做褲帶仔細地紮在褲頭上。

「你覺得怎麼樣？」

「我站不住！」Merlin帶著哭腔說，「快把它拿走！」

「不行。Merlin，這就是我給你的處罰，你現在要做的是，去廚房給我拿點雞肉和麵包，回來之後，我就替你拿掉。這期間你不准碰自己，不准請人幫忙，不准跟任何人說話，直接回來，懂嗎？你的上衣呢？啊，在那裡。」

Arthur抓來了Merlin的上衣，「喔，不行，」他又微笑了，Merlin恨不得宰了他。

「看看你，這麼粗糙的質料會磨壞你的，我得加點防護措施。」

「什麼？」Merlin惶恐地問。

Arthur又挖了一點油膏，在指尖上搓了搓。

「我可不能讓我的寶貝男僕受傷。」他撫上了Merlin的乳尖，把油膏抹在上面，以大姆指和食指細細搓揉。Merlin被直衝上腦的電流差點電暈，再度癱軟在他手臂裡，「Arthur！」他哭叫出聲。

Arthur披著那溫柔體貼的假面具替他穿好了上衣。Merlin真想咬死他。

「做得好的話，我說不定會獎勵你。」Arthur的笑容從未看來如此邪惡淫蕩，「去吧。」


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *繼續道具PLAY
> 
> *邪惡瑟的戲分只有一點點，打醬油的一大票

Merlin坐在樓梯的最後一階咬著牙發抖，他努力走到了一樓，但每走一步，塞在他臀裡的那邪惡的小東西就磨擦過他的腸道，他原本大加讚賞的美麗雕紋也成了最不堪的折磨，刺激著那敏感的一點。他竭力發揮自制力，才沒有靠著樑柱發情，他實在太、太、太硬了。

他在想，應該找個沒人的地方，把這討厭的東西拿出來，痛快地來一發，然後翹班回去，管那變態王子要吃雞還是吃魚，餓死算了。至於這小東西呢，就留著當紀念，也許他自己和自己玩的時候可以用，不管怎麼說它大小正好，雕工又漂亮。

這時他聽見一陣急躁的腳步聲響起，一個紅髮女僕蹦蹦跳跳地從他面前經過。

「噢！這不是Merlin嗎？你怎麼啦？不舒服嗎？」那女僕又跑回他面前，蹲下來問他。

「Alana……」Merlin靈機一動，把自己縮了起來，小小聲的說：「Alana，我肚子好痛，走不動了，但是王子要我去廚房替他拿些雞肉和麵包，妳可以幫我跑一趟嗎？」

「當然！當然！」Alana馬上興奮地回答，她平常負責的是走廊、大廳的打掃工作，王公貴族們的房間可是私人領域，只有貼身僕人才進得去的！天上掉下來一個好差事哪有不接的道理！

「你真的看來很不舒服，你要不要我找人來幫你？」Alana正要飛奔而去，又良心發覺過來關心Merlin。

「沒關係，我休息一下……待會就好了……」妳快走啊！別盯著我看啊！

「好吧。喔對了，往那邊走一段路就是晚班衛兵的休息室，你可以去那裡休息。」Alana說，「白天那裡不會有人在。」

「好，謝謝……」Merlin這才想起有這麼一個房間，太好了，就快要解脫了

「那我走囉！雞肉和麵包是吧？交給我！」Alana甩著那一頭紅髮，蹦蹦跳跳地走了。

Merlin望著她的背影消失，才緩慢撐起自己，一步一步靠在牆上移過去。

走沒兩步，身後就又響起腳步聲。

「Merlin？」

Merlin轉過頭，「Sir Leon。」他行了個禮，仍靠在牆上。

Leon打量著滿頭大汗，走路姿態怪異，呼吸粗重，臉頰嫣紅的男僕。

「你看來很不舒服，需要幫忙嗎？」

「我……肚子痛，我想去前面的衛兵休息室待一下子就好了，謝謝關心。」他想讓自己聽上去得體一些，卻只能發出甜膩無力，令人臉紅的聲音。所幸單純正直的Leon沒做他想。

「這可不行，不舒服就要請醫生，我帶你回去找Gaius吧？」

「不不不！」找Gaius還得了！要是曝光了他會沒臉見人的！「真的，我只要休息一下就好！」

「好吧，你堅持的話。」Leon擔心地說，「但休息室還有好一段路，我背你過去吧！」

語罷，在Merlin面前蹲下，「來，上來吧，別跟我客氣。」

Merlin天人交戰著，他的確是走不動了，也想快點釋放自己，但是……

「快點！」Leon催促。

Merlin發出一聲小小的哀號，放棄掙扎，攀上了Leon寬闊的後背。Leon抓住他的雙腿站起身，Merlin努力咬著嘴唇，才沒發出一聲浪叫，他硬得發痛的陰莖牢牢壓在了兩人之間，腿部的動作扯動了臀部的皮繩，給了他新的一波刺激。

Merlin緊閉上眼，抱著高大騎士的脖頸，將臉埋進了他的肩膀。也許因為身上的刺激，他的感官變得敏銳異常，他能嗅到Leon身上輕微的汗味，聽見Leon平穩的呼吸，他攬著Merlin大腿的雙手也似乎灼熱異常，即使Merlin知道Leon心裡並沒有一絲色情的念頭。

他的整個胸膛毫無間隙地貼緊了Leon溫暖的背，交付了全身的重量，乳尖隔著單薄的衣料按在鎖子甲上，隨著Leon的腳步而磨擦著，那一個又一個小小的鐵環以新的姿態虐待著他。Leon並不知道，他的好意給了Merlin新一層次的折磨，快感一波又一波如浪潮般襲捲衝擊而來，他只能閉著眼張著嘴，努力呼吸，用盡最後一絲理智不呻吟出聲。

「忍耐一下，很快就到了。」Leon安撫地說，注意到Merlin難受的粗喘聲。

「Sir Leon！」前方傳來一陣呼聲，Leon停下了腳步。

「Sire。」他說。

Merlin恐慌地抬起了頭，發現Uther站在他們面前。

「這孩子怎麼啦？」Uther關心地問道。

「我在路上看見Merlin身體不舒服，走不動路，想帶他到前面的休息室去躺一下。」Leon答道。

Uther的眼神掃過Merlin濕潤的雙眼，緊緊攀著Leon的手臂，和異常紅潤的臉頰。

「可憐見的，這孩子生的這麼瘦弱，卻天天跟著我們Arthur四處跑，也難為他了。」他說，「你應該直接帶他回Gaius那裡才是。」

「沒關係的，陛下，我…..」Merlin可憐巴巴地開口，卻被身後的聲音打斷。

「父親。」Arthur清亮的聲音響起。

「啊，Arthur，你的僕人病了，我說你放他回去養病吧，別累著他了。」Uther說。

Arthur凝視著Merlin，眼中閃著危險的光芒，Merlin不知如何是好，只好把臉埋進Leon的鎖子甲裡。

「當然，我會的，父親。」Arthur對國王行了個禮。Uther點點頭走掉了，繼續他的傍晚散步。

「Sir Leon，你剛才說要把他背去休息室？我們一起過去吧。」Arthur說。Leon附和了聲，將Merlin向上頂了一下調整位置，才繼續向前走，Arthur走在他身旁，開始和他聊些巡邏、配給的尋常事項。而Merlin仍把Leon抱個死緊，臉埋在Leon的肩背裡，滿面潮紅地粗喘著，在心裡計畫著如何把那皇家混帳碎屍萬段。

然後他被Leon放了下來，發現自己在一間小小的房間裡。房裡有桌椅文具，零亂地堆著被捲、盔甲、長槍等等物品，是個雜亂簡陋的小地方。Leon將他放在桌上，給他倒了一杯水，又從櫃子裡翻出乾淨的被捲。

「躺一下，能走了之後再回Gaius那裡去。要幫忙的話，晚一點值班守衛就會過來了。」然後他轉向Arthur，  
「我得走了，陛下，其實我巡邏到一半呢。」

「謝謝你，Sir Leon，我感激不盡。」Merlin說，他發自內心感謝Leon。

「別擔心，我會照顧他。」Arthur神色自若地說，Merlin瑟縮了一下。


	6. Chapter 6

Leon一走，Arthur便關上了吱呀作響的門。  
  
「Arthur，快幫我把這繩子解開，我不行了……」門一關上Merlin就埋怨地喊道。  
  
Arthur栓上了門栓。  
  
「Arthur快點快點快點！」  
  
Arthur慢條斯理地轉過身來，欣賞著眼前的景象。Merlin坐在桌上，臉頰和雙耳都紅得要滴出血來，雙眼因情慾而水汪汪的。雙手急切地在解自己的褲子，但Arthur紮得亂七八糟的，他一下子解不開，整個人急得冒汗。  
  
「Arthur！」Merlin可憐兮兮地哀求。  
  
Arthur嘴角勾著似笑非笑的弧度，走到桌前，雙手撐在桌面上，將Merlin困在他強壯的手臂之間，蠻橫地吻上了他的男僕。  
  
「嗚！」Merlin掙扎了起來，要把頭扭開，但Arthur毫不留情地捏住了他的下巴，唇舌溫熱地交纏，他舐過Merlin柔軟的舌下，吸吮著Merlin飽滿的下唇。充滿侵略性，但又如此溫柔甜膩。Merlin全身戰慄起來，電流從唇舌直通下身。  
  
 _我一定是太硬了_ ，Merlin混亂地想著， _我才不會接個吻就高潮，我才不會接個吻就……_  
  
「求你了！快把這繩子解開！」Merlin猛地把頭向後仰，硬是結束這個吻。  
  
Arthur在Merlin下巴上輕啄了一下作為回答。他打開手邊的抽屜，隨意抓起裡頭的一支匕首，將Merlin褲頭那一團糾結的皮繩(天知道他打的什麼鬼結)直接割開，他托著Merlin的臀部，將他的長褲褪到膝蓋，一口氣將剩下的皮繩全解了開來。那根令Merlin飽受折磨的舊刀柄也順勢滑出來掉到地上，發出輕微的聲響。  
  
「噢！」Merlin仰頭，解脫地大嘆一口氣。終於終於終於！他一路上都硬得不行，褲頭都被前液沾濕了，幸好沒人注意到。後庭裡磨得他又痛苦又快活的小惡魔也不在了，這令他感到一絲空虛。  
  
他伸手就要摸自己，但面前這位金髮碧眼的王子歪著頭不贊同地「ah-uh」一聲，雙手握住了Merlin的兩隻手腕，不由分說地硬是把他從自己分身上移開按在腿上。Merlin氣得真想拿抹布給他洗把臉。  
  
「我硬得都疼了，Arthur，你再不快噢噢噢噢噢！」Merlin的抱怨變成了一聲拔高的尖叫，因為王子正跪下來，把Merlin的整個長度吞進了口中。天啊，這太美好了，這麼熱，這麼緊。Arthur先吞吐了兩次，再給Merlin一個完美的深喉──令Merlin眼冒金星，天旋地轉。Merlin的大腿在顫抖，要不是正坐在桌子上，他肯定要腿軟了。他從沒這麼硬過，剛才被皮繩繃住的地方微微刺痛。而現在Arthur正跪在他面前──Camelot的王儲，那個一臉高高在上的Arthur正跪在他面前──含著他的分身。  
  
該死的，Arthur甚至全身衣服還穿得好好的，Merlin則脫了一半褲子，乳尖硬得甚至能透過粗硬的布料看見他的凸起。Merlin想用腿纏上Arthur的肩膀，但他的腿仍困在脫到膝上的褲子裡，雙腕仍被Arthur制著。手腳都動彈不得，全身最脆弱的地方也被控制住，只能無助地在粗糙的木桌上呻吟扭動，不住發出羞人的嗚咽，被Arthur每次舔舐弄得欲仙欲死。他就快要到了，就快要……  
  
「疼嗎？」Arthur抬起頭，蹙眉觀察著Merlin分身上泛紅的勒痕，「我沒打算綁得這麼重，疼嗎？」  
  
「疼啊，你這呆子，快繼續舔啊！」Merlin氣呼呼地說。  
  
「調皮。」Arthur說，視線緊緊鎖住Merlin的雙眼，同時歪著頭，用臉摩擦過Merlin的大腿。他抓住Merlin溼滑滾燙的分身，將自己的下巴貼了上去，握著Merlin的分身在自己臉頰上磨擦。淫靡的畫面和粗短的鬍渣雙重刺激令Merlin再次顫抖了起來，滿面潮紅地粗喘不止，被放開的雙手緊緊抓著Arthur的頭髮。其實有點疼，但Arthur不介意。他現在眼中只有Merlin誘人的模樣。  
  
Arthur挑逗地再舔了Merlin一遍，Merlin便尖叫著射了出來，他無力地推著Arthur的肩膀要他退開，但Arthur按著他的大腿，不為所動地從頭到尾緊緊吸著Merlin，吞下了每一滴精華。  
  
Arthur大喘一口氣吐出了Merlin的分身，同時Merlin也滿足地嘆了一口氣，向後倒去，躺在木桌上心滿意足地呻吟了長長一聲。他能聽見自己的心跳賽跑般在耳朵裡砰砰作響，全身舒服地癱軟，肌肉軟綿綿地，他閉上眼睛就能睡著。  
  
他眨眨眼睛，看見Arthur微笑的臉俯視著他，靠得非常非常近。  
  
「Merlin。」Arthur輕笑，他爬到桌上，整個身子覆在Merlin上方。  
  
「嗯嗯？」Merlin懶洋洋地哼哼，雙眼半閉著。  
  
「Merlin, Merlin,  _Mer_ lin. 你是全國記性最差的小笨蛋。」Arthur說，搖了搖頭並俯身，嘴唇貼上Merlin仍通紅的耳朵。Merlin嘟起嘴閃躲了一下。  
  
「我是怎麼說的？去廚房給我拿點食物，不准碰自己，不准和人說話，直接回來。你是不是叫那個頭髮紅得像著火一樣的女僕給我送食物？你是不是請Sir Leon替你 **解決一下問題** ？」  
  
「嘿，Sir Leon是好心幫我──」  
  
「所以你承認了？」  
  
「什麼？不，他以為我身體不舒服──Arthur──」Merlin又低聲哀號了起來，因為Arthur正在啃他的耳垂。Merlin想閃躲，卻暴露出自己的頸子，Arthur順理成章地轉移了陣地，對他永遠愛不釋手的白嫩頸子發動攻勢。  
  
「一個好的僕人要隨時為主人著想，知道嗎？」Arthur低低地說，「我全裸著在床上等你呢。」  
  
「真的？Alana欠我一回。」Merlin說。Arthur咬了他鎖骨一口。  
  
「嘿！」  
  
「學不乖。」Arthur舔著剛才咬的地方，麻麻癢癢的。Merlin能隔著Arthur的褲子感受到他火熱的勃起，當然還有自己再度蠢蠢欲動的欲望。  
  
「你知道不聽話的下場是什麼嗎，Merlin？」Arthur說，「我要操得你走不了路。」  
  
接著Arthur剝掉Merlin的褲子，雙手抱住Merlin的兩邊膝蓋，架到自己肩膀上，不顧Merlin還在高潮後的餘韻中，毫不留情地進入了他。  
  
「啊啊啊啊……Arthur！Ar……」Merlin不禁喊出聲。Arthur另一隻手伸進Merlin衣服下，一路從腹部像道溫暖的河流般流遍他的皮膚。他掀開Merlin的上衣，撫上他的胸膛。  
  
Arthur每一下戳刺都有力而深入，把Merlin釘在桌面上狂熱地操幹，Merlin被好好開拓過的後庭順暢地容納了他的侵入。Merlin摟著Arthur的脖子，隨著節奏在桌面上被操得不停震動著，修長的雙腿不自覺纏上Arthur的腰，緊緊將他的王子鎖住。  
  
Arthur加快了操弄的節奏，一波波快感強烈地襲來，Merlin感覺同時被侵犯又被取悅著，下身在淫靡的交合聲中已半勃。  
  
「我看見了喔……你緊緊抱著Sir Leon的樣子……你是故意的對吧？你就想要我狠狠地懲罰你……」他低低地說，聲音帶著一絲怒意，在Merlin的胸膛裡引發一陣震動。下一秒，Arthur吸吮上他豔紅挺立的乳尖，用舌尖惡意地撥弄著。  
  
「啊！」Merlin尖叫一聲，弓起了身子。但他突然回過神來，想起他們不是在Arthur房裡，而是就位在人來人往走廊邊的衛兵休息室！Arthur只將褲子褪到膝蓋，上身還穿得好好的，反觀Merlin已衣不蔽體了，下身赤裸，上衣也被推到肩上，論誰來敲門，都是一定會被抓奸的情況。  
  
「嗚嗚……嗚──」Merlin放開摟著Arthur的手，用力地按住自己的嘴。不能發出聲音！不能被發現！他只是沒想到，自己壓抑音量的努力，反而更激起身上人的獸性。  
  
Arthur低吼一聲，從桌面上爬下來，站在桌邊，Merlin正要爬起來，卻被Arthur抱住雙腿向桌子邊緣拖去。接著Arthur把Merlin的長腿牢牢抱在胸前，繼續下一輪的進攻，肉體拍打的聲音混合Arthur的低喘及Merlin斷斷續續的嗚咽，Merlin顫抖著全勃了。下身在他的腹部上跳動著，乞求著撫慰。  
  
Merlin悲痛地心想。喔天啊，天啊，Merlin，你不是要反攻的嗎？為什麼你會躺在衛兵休息室的大木桌上，分開著雙腿，任你的戴斯特尼予取予求，而你甚至沒辦法摸自己一下因為你天殺的忙著按住自己的嘴好阻止自己叫得像個婊子！  
  
Arthur，他半閉著眼，如痴如醉地看著Merlin淫亂的模樣。他白皙的身子在深色木桌上看來更加誘人，皮膚美麗地泛著粉紅，臉頰和那對可愛的耳朵都紅得像玫瑰，海藍色的雙眼氤氳著情欲。他是如此順從、迷人、可愛，在Arthur面前暴露出自己最柔軟羞赧的一面。粉嫩的陰莖滴著前液顫抖著，他卻沒撫慰自己，彷彿在等待Arthur的許可，彷彿他整個人都是Arthur的所有物。整個人。一切。太完美了。因為Arthur要的就是他的一切。  
  
現在Merlin開始咬自己的手了。這樣可不好，他可能會受傷的。  
  
Arthur停了下來，但沒退出Merlin的身體。「你可以發出聲音的。」他說，「我鎖門了，沒有人會進來的。」  
  
Merlin瞪著他，「沒人會進來，但是大家還是會聽到！你以為僕人都是聾子嗎？」  
  
「好吧，你堅持的話。」Arthur說，「我讓步，但是你不能再咬指關節了。我看看……啊，有了。」  
  
Merlin不安地想把自己蜷起來，Arthur用那種語氣說話準沒好事。  
  
下一秒，Arthur脫掉自己的上衣，俯身將他抱起，Merlin發出一聲不計形象的尖叫，緊緊攀住王子的肩膀，Arthur仍在他體內，現在角度的變化加上地心引力，讓Arthur的分身進入得更深了。Merlin在Arthur懷裡難耐地呻吟，一邊努力夾緊腿，深怕自己掉下去。  
  
Arthur邪惡地刻意走了幾步路，將Merlin拋上拋下，每一下都戳刺到最深的地方，Merlin受不住這般致命的快感，將頭深深埋在王子懷裡，嗚咽地咬著下唇。  
  
沒想到Arthur的目的地是牆角，那裡的牆上並排釘著三副鐐銬，是給衛兵銬抓到的嫌犯用的，為了不讓人犯輕易脫逃，手銬的位置釘得比一般男人站著伸直手臂的高度更高些。  
  
「放手，Merlin。」Arthur推著Merlin的肩，將他的背部抵上牆壁，Merlin還弄不清狀況，迷茫地望著Arthur，下一刻他便掙扎起來，因為Arthur抓住他兩隻細瘦的手腕，他感覺雙手碰到某個冰涼的、像是金屬的東西，接著聽見「喀！喀！」兩聲，他的手腕動不了了。  
  
「Arthur！」Merlin怒吼，奮力掙扎，但身體的振動使後庭中的男根加強了存在感。「你這混帳！白痴！你……嗚嗚嗚──」  
  
Arthur重新將Merlin的上衣捲到肩膀，將衣服塞進Merlin口中。「好啦，這樣你就不用擔心發出聲音了。」他溫柔地一笑，Merlin卻覺得那是魔鬼的笑容。「可惜你出門時忘了替你繫上口水兜了，不然更省事些。」  
  
「嗚嗚……nnnnnnnnnnnn」Merlin呻吟著承受了接下來如風暴般狂野的侵犯，他被完全地束縛住，手腕被困在冰涼的金屬鐐銬中，背抵在粗糙的牆面上，雙腿死死夾著Arthur的腰，臀部則被有力的大手托住固定，他無法動彈，無法逃脫，只能任Arthur玩弄操幹。他現在連咒罵都無法了，都是該死的因為他堅持不發出聲音，他現在可是滿腦子髒話要罵。  
  
但是……喔但是……這又火辣得不可思議，他的下身硬得不行，夾在兩人的腹部之間，得到若有似無的摩擦，他很確定再這樣下去，他會直接被操到射──多麼恥辱，Arthur會將其視為新里程碑的。而Arthur斷斷續續地喃喃低語顯然沒有幫上忙。他不停地在Merlin下巴及喉嚨邊呢喃著「你太棒了，Merlin...」、「噢，愛你。」和各種最性感的喘息聲。  
  
Arthur似乎讀懂了他的眼神。「不高興？為什麼？啊──你現在不能說話呢。」  
  
他再度吻上Merlin紅腫的乳尖，因為手銬位置再加上被Arthur抱起的關係，Merlin比Arthur高度稍高一些，令他硬挺的乳頭毫無防備地暴露在Arthur臉部的高度，正好方便王子將那兩粒敏感的小肉珠輪流含進口中，舔弄、吸吮，在胸口留下一道溼漉漉的淫蕩軌跡。Merlin在快感的浪潮中暈頭轉向，眼前只有一片燦爛金髮，隨著它主人的動作搖曳著。  
  
Arthur時而啃咬他的鎖骨，時而用門牙輕咬他的乳尖，配合濕潤舌頭的旋轉舔弄，他的乳頭從沒被這樣玩弄過。這之間下身無情的頂弄從沒消停過，他就像騎士操練時一樣毫無通融空間，以碩大、堅硬的勃起殘忍地蹂躪著Merlin嬌嫩敏感的後穴。而Merlin只能哭泣著承受，他才沒有哭，他為什麼要哭──但是眼淚自己流下來了，就像他的高潮一樣無法控制。高潮來得如此猛烈而美好，令Merlin眼前爆出火花，天旋地轉……接著他發現束縛住他雙腕的壓力不見了，於是他抱住Arthur的脖子，給了他一個兇猛強勢的吻，不允許他退開。  
  
Arthur在他之後沒多久也到了，他呻吟著全部射進了Merlin體內。然後兩人的身體都放鬆下來，仍緊緊擁著對方，滿足地喘息，品味著風雨後的寧靜餘韻。  
  
「Merlin，」最後Arthur說，終於放開那癱軟在他懷裡的男僕。「你喜歡這樣對吧？我可以用肉眼看見你的高潮有多強烈。」  
  
「嗯？」Merlin困惑地抬起頭，隨即困窘地埋回Arthur肩膀裡。「......我會收拾好的。」  
  
兩人無語地望著半毀的衛兵休息室。  
  
「你也有錯，所以不許對我的收拾方式有意見！」Merlin兇巴巴地加上一句。  
  
窗外已雨過天青，一道彩虹掛在蔚藍的天空中，但Arthur和Merlin無暇欣賞，他們正忙著盡情弄亂王子的房間。  
  
  
= THE END=


End file.
